The aftermath of going Platinum
by Braxenimos
Summary: Jade and Tori's night heads in an unexpected direction after the Platinum Awards. So does the next morning when they wake up in bed together. Jori smut, be warned.


**Enjoy**

* * *

Happiness. It was the first time for a while that she had felt such a feeling upon waking up.

Her eyes fluttered open and nearly half of her vision was obscured by her very own raven black locks. The black was made even more apparent as white bed sheets and pillows engulfed her surroundings, revealing that she most definitely was not in her own, darker colored, bed. Snuggled into the fluff, somehow placed perfectly in Jade's vision between her hair and the bedding, was Tori Vega.

Jade stared for a moment, not knowing what to make of the situation. Her face was expressionless and her eyes still squinting as her emotions jumped around in a thousand different directions. After an amount of time that felt longer than it actually was the tan girl across from her began to open her own eyes. The pretty face smiled through its make-upless surface and bit its own lip.

Jade's expression remained bland and she discovered that her mouth was half covered by bed sheets when she began to speak. "Why are you in a bed with me, Vega?"

Shared memories of a certain Platinum Awards show flashed across both girls minds as well as an enlarged amount of time spent together after said show. A brief kiss, probably the most significant one she had ever had, passed through Tori's head and she glanced Jade's lips before blushing. "You don't remember?"

Jade retained her expression, choosing to give herself time to think instead of act on instinct. Her eyes trailed away from Tori's but she knew that the girl's expression wasn't of the happy variety. Eventually the eyes returned but Jade still couldn't decide on what she wanted to say.

"Jade?" Tori's voice spoke softly and she could see in Jade's expression that she did in fact remember the things that had transpired the night before. Tori remembered Jade giving up her spot in the show because she "couldn't do that to a friend" but also remembered how she followed up the statement with "even you". She wondered if this was a similar situation; if Jade had opened up and let herself be who she truly was, but was now reverting back to her usual state.

Tori started to lift up and held the white sheet close to her body so as not to reveal its naked form to Jade. A distraught expression appeared on Tori's pretty face and Jade immediately made her decision on whether she would be 'Jade the gank' or the real Jade West. Her arm shot out and the hand at the end of it gripped gently at Tori's forearm. "Wait."

Tori's head dipped down and she peered shyly up at Jade. "Yeah?"

"Let's try this again." Jade's voice was soft and Tori struggled to believe it was actually coming from the usually vicious person.

Tori laid back down and took the position she had been in previously and gave Jade a curious, yet hopeful, look. And then Jade's eyes closed and re-opened sending a smile spreading across Tori's lips and she mimicked the act. When her eyes lifted open again a smile was found on Jade's mouth as she whispered. "Mornin'."

Tori's stomach went into chaos as the butterflies within swarmed around when Jade started to lean forward. She managed a quick and quiet "Hey" just before the pale girls soft lips pressed to hers.

The kiss was welcomingly familiar as both girls recalled the first kiss they had ever shared the night before. They remembered the dinner that the whole gang had went out to in celebration of the night. They remembered walking through the parking lot, just the two of them, as the rest of their friends had already gone home. Jade had surprised everyone when she had offered to drive Tori home but felt that the questioning looks were worth it once the sweet smile spread across Tori's lips.

The girls walked in silence, mildly illuminated by the dim light from the tall lamp post. They reached the car and stopped, turning to each other as if ending a date and it was the moment to say their goodnights.

Tori lifted up on her feet nervously and spoke as she came back down. "So, thanks again. You know, for doing what you did."

"It's, uh," Jade shrugged the situation off as if it was nothing and hid any happiness that threatened to appear on her face. "It's okay. It was supposed to be yours, anyway. Besides, I didn't want to owe you for what you did for me."

Tori offered a reassuring smile and scooted closer. "You wouldn't have owed me, Jade. That's part of what being friends is all about; doing things for one another without expecting much in return."

Jade found her own shy smile and dropped her vision towards the ground, laughing the mildest shy laugh in world.

Tori scooted even closer, just a few inches apart now, and her arm lifted up and placed on the side of Jade's arm. "But," Jade's vision came back up to lock with Tori's and the tan girl faltered for a moment. "that wasn't the only reason I didn't kiss Beck."

Eyebrows scrunched and Jade seemingly hadn't noticed the way Tori's thumb lightly caressed the side of her arm. "What? Then why else didn't yo-"

The gap between the girls was closed as Tori lifted the half an inch of a height difference between the two and planted her lips on Jade's. All four eyes closed at the same time and the girls remained still, with lips pressed gently up against lips. Slowly any inhibitions were torn down and every feeling that Jade had ever fought away bubbled up to the surface. The kiss intensified as the two girls dived head first into the road laid out in front of them.

The present was made apparent to them once more as the sheet was ripped off of Tori and Jade was quickly found straddling the half-Latina's hips, her lips never leaving Tori's and tongues swirled around tongues. Tori's hands were gripping at the back of the girls head on top of her and they took in a handful of black hair.

"Good morning to you, too." Tori exhaled in between the smacking of lips. Jade silently told her to shut up as her mouth was eagerly back on hers.

Familiarity struck again as memories once again flooded their minds. Tori slammed up against the black car and Jade's tongue was practically forced into the mouth that it was attached to. Tori's hands tugged and gripped at the black locks belonging to the Goth as she pulled the girl tightly to her.

Jade's hands placed themselves on Tori's hips before working their way under the youngest Vega's shirt and resting on the same hips with the hindering material finally out of the way. The skin on her hands was softer than she had ever imagined, not like she ever actually imagined it, though, and she moaned into Tori's mouth before they were flipped around with Jade now firmly against her own car.

The déjà vu continued as Jade's back landed on the soft bedding and Tori was soon found atop her. Jade's hands were lifted up above her and Tori's hands found them as their fingers intertwined. Jade moaned her same moan that she had repeatedly used with Tori ever since this had began. Tori's kisses were moved to the pale skin on Jade's neck and her hair spread out across Jade's face. Jade moaned again, a combination of the kisses placed on her body as well as the soft hair gliding across her skin.

Tori shifted a bit to the side and placed most of her weight there. Her mouth found Jade's again as her hand shot down to rest on Jade's sex. Jade's body arced in response and her recently free hand came up to grab the back of Tori's head.

And then she was feeling metal again.

The girls had twisted around many times, not fighting for dominance but instead struggling to find comfort against the hard surface. They made their way to the other side of the car, with both subconsciously realizing that it was much less illuminated and more privacy could be found there. Tori ended up with her back against the vehicle once they had finally stopped and she felt the snap of her jeans as they came unbuttoned.

"Jade." It was almost incoherent but all of Jade's attention was currently focused on the tan girl and had surely heard her clearly.

Jade took the whisper as a sign to move forward and did just that. "Tori." She whispered it the same way Tori had said her name as her hand shot into the half-Latinas pants. Her pale fingers slid under the soft underwear found beneath the jeans and began to message Tori's most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Jade fought off a smile, mostly due to immense pleasure, as she realized that Tori had chosen to take the dominance route on this particular morning.

"Oh, Vega!" Tori was returning the favor that Jade had given her the night before as her fingers rubbed, inserted, and then pumped at Jade's very own most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Tori was trying to repeat the same actions that were done to her, thinking back on her new favorite night.

Night engulfed them once more and their lips parted and their heads pressed together. Both girls mouths were wide open and breaths heavy as Tori's body tensed up as a result of two fingers sliding with her. She soon felt a thumb on the nub just at the top of her lower lips and Jade began to rub it, surprised at how hard it was already. The intensity with which Jade's fingers moved about increased along with Tori's sensitivity as the juices covered Jade's fingers.

Tori was never one to curse, and maybe it was Jade's influence, but for some reason her words didn't feel out of place in the slightest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Her muscles were tensing further and her breaths were far heavier. Her right leg lifted slightly as the foot slapped furiously at the ground. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and pulled her tight, afraid the girl would somehow be pulled away, never to return. A deep kiss was made just before Tori started to get sent over the edge.

Tori found herself back to reality when Jade's arms wrapped around her neck and pulled their heads together. She recalled the things Jade had done and pumped with even more vigor as her thumb danced circles on Jade's nub and three fingers inserted into her hole. The juices practically flooded the tan hand immediately as Tori's pace sped up further.

Many an "Oh, God!" and both girls names were screamed between both days and finally they were nearing cliffs edge.

Jade remembered the way she had made Tori's mouth open further as well as the incomprehendable noises she made as her body rocked and spasms took hold. Another kiss was made, tongues swirling around tongue again, as Jade rode Tori through the first orgasm she would ever give her.

Tori noticed the same sort of noises now coming from Jade as her body began to act in the same way that Tori's had the night before. She managed, somehow, to pump even harder in hopes of sending Jade through the best orgasm of her life. Her mouth found Jade's and she inserted her tongue as the spasms began to slow and die down. Then Tori's hand was reaching back up and her lovers juices were licked clean just before she shared the fluids with Jade, allowing her to taste herself though a kiss.

Through each smack of the lips they remembered how Jade had done the same, her hand retracting from Tori's panties before the juices were passed between the girls through a very long and passionate kiss.

Then the memories faded away and the dark of night turned into the light of morning. Tori crashed into the sheets next to Jade and sighed a happy sigh. Jade ran a hand through her hair and breathed a heavy breath before turning on her side and facing Tori. She pressed into the tan girl and rested her head on her shoulder, her hand rubbing at the girls chest. She flicked at the nipple of Tori's left breast and laughed at the hardness of it.

"Shut up!" Tori's hand was wrapped around Jade and came up to caress her arm. "It's like that because of you, you know."

Jade bit her lip and smiled up at Tori. "I know." She sat up more, lessening the intimacy of the moment. Her finger tailed down the side of Tori's opposite breast and the girl fought off giggles at the ticklishness of it. "You never told me the other reason you didn't kiss Beck, though."

Tori's face struck confusion before she responded. "Isn't what we just did, again, explanation enough?"

"Nope." Jade replied instantly. "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what? That I wanted to get in your pants instead of his?"

Jade sighed and lost the connection in their eyes, instead focusing on the finger that she was trailing across Tori's body. "Tori. I know it was a lot more than friendship that held you back. You did kind of kiss Cat's boyfriend while they were actually together and she was your friend. But you're telling me that you wouldn't kiss someone who wasn't even my boyfriend at the time?"

Tori sighed as well. "Jade, what do you want me to say?"

"You know what."

"I really don't."

Jade's dark glare attacked at Tori's expression. "Vega!"

"What?" Tori was obviously avoiding something but Jade wasn't giving up any time soon.

And then Jade's mouth was on Tori's again and the kiss was the most passionate one they could remember ever sharing with anyone. Jade's hand continued to caress lovingly along Tori's body before her head was retreating. Jade stopped her head just in front of Tori's as she spoke in a whisper. "Say it."

Tori whispered as well. "I love you."

* * *

**Notes of worth:** _I hope this wasnt too confusing for anyone._

_So, I was trying to work on the next chater for one of my in progress stories, and the plot was sound, but the writing just felt horrible. I then tried to work on the next chapter for another one of my stories. I deleted two drafts of that one before giving up, for now. Then I tried to work on the third. Long story short nothing was coming out right and I started to feel like a failure. So I decided to do something stupid and write a fourth story!_

_ I had the idea in my head to do a story where Jade wakes up in bed with Tori and decided I would try that. That was literally all I had in mind when I started this. I just wrote and this is what came out. So here ya go. Currently I feel like it will remain a one shot, but who knows._


End file.
